The invention relates to a sliding roof system for a motor vehicle, in which provision is made for a side panel.
The side panel is associated with a cover of the sliding roof system, the cover being adapted to be adjusted from a closed position to a ventilating position and possibly also to other positions. In the ventilating position the cover is tilted outwards at its rear edge as viewed in the direction of travel, so that fresh air can enter the vehicle interior. To avoid a risk of trapping in the area of the lateral edges of the cover, it is known to arrange the side panel there, which is lifted along with the cover when the latter is adjusted to the ventilating position. A system of this type is known from EP 1 632 376 A2, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved sliding roof system.